Cαиdу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Como era obvio, él quería que la gente notase su apellido y su carisma... Lo malo es que no todos parecían darse cuenta de ello o apreciarlo como era debido.:::...::Humanizado/AU!Colegial::...
1. Candy

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. La portada tampoco~ y la canción en la que medio-se basa... menos uvu. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Realmente no pensaba pasarme por aquí taaaaan rápido (?) pero... estoy ansiosa, y la ansiedad hace cosas raras en mí que me obligan a empezar cosas nuevas (aunque esto parezca un OneShot más que nada x'3) cuando, técnicamente, tengo casi prontas (o por la mitad) los demás capítulos que debo terminar :'D.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: AU!Colegial en donde la edad canon es de 16, y más que el posible y típico OoC —esta vez, excusado por lo jóvenes e inocentes que eran estos chicos a esa edad (?— no tengo ninguna cosa resaltante para la ocasión~ de momento 7v7, más adelante la cosa cambiará un poco, como debe ser uwo.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Candy~**

* * *

 _«_ _As you win,_ _s_ _ **h**_ _e'll be the Hollywood love…_ _  
_ _And if you don't feel good,_ _what are you doing it for_ _?_ _»_

* * *

 **C** on quince años se había creado una más-que-respetable reputación por lo que, al primer día de clases, para destacar aún más el resplandeciente regreso de su persona, entró a la institución tras abrir ambas puertas metalizadas de golpe y, como si quisiera compensar aquella ruda actitud, sonrió ladeadamente conforme acomodaba la correa de su roja mochila sobre el único hombro de donde ésta colgaba. _Sí, su perfecta imagen debía de asombrar a más de uno..._ Debía porque, esperando algún chillido o que los comentarios acerca de él comenzasen a rondar, su propia e inocente mueca de asombro fue lo único que consiguió con tal presentación.

 _¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba en una realidad diferente donde todos los que le conocían habían olvidado que era Lightning McQueen, el hijo de Steve McQueen?_

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque lógico —en cierta medida— sabía que otra cosa ocurría cuando vio a un grupo de chicas rodear _algo_ que se apoyaba, relajado, en los casilleros que tenía detrás.

Arrugó un poco su nariz a causa de la molesta, mas cuando su novia se acercó a saludarle casualmente, su primer impulso fue tomarla por la cintura y besarla exageradamente, como si eso ayudase a llamar la atención de los demás o reparase parte de su fragmentado ego.

Dio igual, no había sentido nada antes, durante o después de que ella se apartara primero por la falta de oxígeno, que estaba cercanamente ligada al entusiasta e inesperado beso.

—Whoa, Letritas —soltó ella, bastante divertida aunque la pena le invadiese—. No sabía que me habías extrañado tanto durante las vacaciones.

 _Sí, había extrañado su compañía, pero no a ella precisamente._

—Entre tantos flashes, las personas necesitan desacelerar y... darse cuenta de lo que tienen, Sally —dijo por superficialidad y, tanto fue su carisma, que su novia no quiso rebatir nada para no arruinar ni el momento ni el abrazo que le era dado—. Pero...

— ¿Pero? —Repitió con curiosidad, buscando a que apuntaba la celestina mirada del chico—. Oh... Quieres saber quién te opacará este año, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué dices? Nadie puede opacar a este campeón —se jactó al señalarse con el pulgar de la mano libre, confiado y volviendo a sonreír para demostrarlo.

—Entonces, no creo que quieras saber ni su nombre.

Sin quererlo, la vio por encima del hombro y por el rabillo del ojo. Su nueva mueca tastabilló por más de que rodase los ojos, soberbio.

—No me interesa...

—Dice ser algo de la Fórmula 1.

Y mordió su labio, maldiciendo mentalmente aquel día. Sin embargo, no tardó en verse presumido de nuevo para no levantar más sospechas. Conocía demasiado bien el lado perspicaz de su novia.

—Si fuera tan famoso, al menos sabría su nombre. —Ese fue su intento por defenderse, manteniendo la misma postura de antes, y ella lo notó, divertida.

—No sales de ti mismo, Letritas, _y él_... no es de por aquí, ¿sabes?

— ¿Extranjero? —atinó a preguntar con cierta confusión, y Sally asintió—. _Ah_ , eso explica por qué las hormonas alborotadas de tantas chicas fác-...

Un sutil codazo le calló.

Luciendo ofendida, su novia se apartó para dedicarle una mirada de reproche cuando bufaba ligeramente.

—No todos los días te enteras de que tu nuevo compañero de clase es famoso —comentó, con el mismo tono que usaba para defenderlo a la hora que era mandado a la oficina del director Hudson.

— ¿No fui yo el que pasó por eso… el año pasado? —inquirió con tono más arrogante del que acostumbraba, y Sally ni siquiera se molestó en recalcárselo—. Agh... ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Conoces a ese tipo? ¿Es tu hermano perdido o algo? ¿O acaso es tu ex?

De momento, tampoco respondió. Se había limitado a cruzar los brazos y darle la espalda —seguramente, para que no notase el nuevo color en sus mejillas—, empezando con uno de sus discursos acerca de la madurez y lo que conllevaba ya tener 16 años… además de más cosas que no escuchó por distraerse al alzar la vista y vislumbrar a aquel que le robaba su tan preciada atención.

Inmediatamente, frunció el ceño. Podría haber sido un momento fugaz pero, en esa fracción, comprobó que aquel castaño lo disfrutaba... _y demasiado_ , tampoco se molestaba en disimularlo. _¿Sería adrede?_ Definitivamente debía serlo, no había otra forma de verlo. La nueva cuestión era: _¿se estaría vengando por envidia?_ Quizá, ya habría oído que el hijo de Steve McQueen estudiaba ahí y había decidido inscribirse para, únicamente, fastidiarle y robarle a las chicas.

Resopló y lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos no fue el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, sino el tironeo en una de sus manos. Sally seguía siendo la encargada de arrastrarlo a su respectivo salón en hora antes de siquiera llegar al suyo, porque él era prioridad... y un problemático con tendencias a saltarse las clases al mínimo descuido.

* * *

 **E** n vez de hacer notar su apellido y su simpatía como el aura magnética que le rodeaba, provocó todo lo contrario durante la mitad de una clase de Historia, por lo que aquel _sargento_ no dudó en castigarlo durante aquel primer día de clases y... a él tampoco le sorprendió. No obstante, cuando entró al aula de castigos, no creyó que su único compañero fuese el presumido que lo había apantallado en la mañana. _No podía._

—Disfrutarán de su primer día de clases sentados aquí, hasta las 3 en punto —dictó _el sheriff_ que le guió, y al que miró mal por inercia, resentido.

— ¿Por qué no me dices algo que no sepa? —pensó para sí mismo, siendo tan arrogante de hacerlo en voz alta al pasar por su lado y entrar a la habitación, que parecía otro salón más.

— ¿Dijiste algo, muchacho? —regañó el mayor, y Lightning rodó los ojos antes de dejarse caer en el pupitre ubicado más lejos del otro castaño, que le miraba entretenido a pesar de no decir nada.

—Que disfrutaré pasar desde las 12 hasta las 3 tomando una incómoda siesta en este salón que se cae a pedazos, en esto que esta peor —bromeó al apoyar la mochila sobre la superficie y amagar a rodearla con los brazos para usarla a modo de almohada—, ¿o no puedo hacerlo, Sheriff?

Por más de que el de bigotes trató de responder, la inseguridad le venció, y eso se vio reflejado después de que su mirada dejara de vacilar de un lado al otro.

—Iré a consultarle a Doc por las normas de este año —avisó antes de cerrar y trancar la puerta,

—Claro, "irá a consultarle" a Doc eso —siguió burlonamente el rubio al subir y bajar las cejas aunque, para cuando lo quiso notar, había terminado mirando al otro sujeto, que le devolvía la mirada con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿"Doc"? —preguntó éste, y el McQueen notó algún acento que no llegó a distinguir bien.

Acomodándose sobre el lugar, apoyó un codo sobre la mochila de antes para recostar su mentón en la mano; el hecho de que el castaño fuera nuevo —además de extranjero— lo hacía _tan_ vulnerable…

Sonrió un poco, confiado.

—" _El fabuloso_ director Hudson Hornet" antes era doctor así que… es Doc, no creo que necesite más explicación que eso —respondió con simpleza hasta que terminó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—, _¿o sí?_

— ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando, McQueen? —respondió con una arrogancia que sobrepasaba a la del susodicho, causándole algo de impresión por ello y no por el acento italiano que logró distinguir en su voz.

De todas maneras, chasqueó la lengua y negó lívidamente la cabeza. Encontraba bastante entretenido que el castaño tuviese las agallas de responderle de esa forma, aún cuando sabía con quién trataba… _Momento, ¿habían cambiado los papeles y no se había dado cuenta?_

Afiló la vista sobre él, desconcentrado por notar el detalle.

—Creo que puedo preguntarte lo mismo —dijo, rezongándose un poco por no haber dejado que Sally le dijese el nombre completo del sujeto.

— _Cosa voui sapere?_

—Ahora estás en América, y no soy una chica a la que quieras conquistar como para que digas cosas inentendibles en tu idioma —regañó con la forzada sonrisa que mantenía—, ¿crees que puedas hablarme _normal_?

—Francesco puede hacer lo que quiera —resaltó el castaño al estirar un poco los brazos, demasiado burlón para el gusto del otro, que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no verse exasperado tan pronto.

— ¿Y por eso estás en detención el primer día de clases?

— _Credo_ que puedo preguntarte lo mismo —devolvió sagazmente, y Lightning notó el nuevo reto— o, _veramente_ , ¿cómo te atraparon?

Suspirando, golpeteó sus mínimas uñas sobre la madera de la mesa; vaciló antes de contestar por lo que, como si pensase el _cómo_ responder, miró de un lado al otro.

—Fumar en los pasillos, y sé que fue algo demasiado estúpido, así que no hace falta que digas más —soltó de pronto, adelantándose a lo que fuese a decir el italiano—. Ahora, ¿qué te pasó a ti?

— _Sesso._ —No supo si fue por la confianza, por la naturalidad con la que lo dijo o porque el rubio era más inocente de lo que quería dejar ver, pero al verlo reaccionar con un involuntario y automático sonrojo, empezó a carcajearse con fuerza—. Sólo era broma, McQueen.

Notando su ingenuidad, el nombrado no pudo hacer más que reír forzosamente en un intento de disimulo.

—Sí, una broma —repitió para convencerse, alzando un poco los hombros antes de terminar con encogerse un poco en su asiento, terriblemente incómodo por el desliz—. Entonces… ¿cómo o por qué te atraparon?

—Es mi primer día en este lugar, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas —se excusó, al contrario de Lightning, bastante cómodo al ver con algo de detenimiento la habitación—, así que Francesco hizo mal intencionadamente para saber "que sería lo peor" si lo atrapaban.

—Lo peor podría ser que te expulsaran —respondió con un «duh» antes de suspirar cansadamente—, aunque sigues sin decir qué hiciste.

— _Scopare,_ sólo eso —dijo, volviendo a reír ante la expresión confundida del otro—… _ma_ , fue el intento. _La ragazza_ dijo que tenía novio antes de que pasara algo.

—No te ves muy triste por no haberlo logrado y, aún así, haber terminado castigado.

— _È perché non importa._

— ¿La chica no te gustaba mucho o…?

—Era una más del montón —aclaró, queriendo desviar el tema y usando de excusa el reaccionar ante el pequeño cambio de actitud en el otro.

—Al menos, ¿recuerdas su nombre?

—Francesco aprendió muchos nombres hoy.

— ¿Y _Francesco_ no recuerda el de nadie en particular? —curioseó de nuevo por presionar, haciéndole énfasis especial al nombre del italiano, fuese intencional o inconsciente.

—El tuyo es un buen ejemplo —apuntó, sonriendo de medio lado—. _Il figlio di Steve McQueen?_ ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

—Mi reputación me precede, ¿no es así? —se vanaglorió al reír presumidamente, aunque el momento no le duró tanto como habría deseado.

—Salvo por unas gemelas, hasta tu novia dijo que eras _molto insopportabile._

— ¿Sally dijo que era insoportable? —Por alguna razón, no podía decidir si creerlo o no; la cuestión era que aquello era comprensible y que su orgullo no se lo permitiría aceptar—. _¿Sally?_

— _Sì_ , ese debía de ser _il suo nome_ …

— ¿De la que te dijo que era insoportable o con la que casi tuviste sexo? —preguntó al notar el ligero aire pensativo que invadió al otro, no sólo por llevarse una mano al mentón cuando se recostaba en la silla.

Sin embargo, precisamente, mucho antes de que Francesco pudiese responder, la puerta del aula de detención volvió a abrirse, ésta vez dejando ver a la misma muchacha de la que hablaba, primeramente tímida y luego shockeada al ver a ambos… al lado del otro hombre del que habían hablado en un principio.

—Bernoulli, estás exento. Sally ya me explicó lo que sucedió —comentó el Hornet con autoridad y simpleza, aunque al notar la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba el otro estudiante, rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Niño… ¿de vuelta aquí?

— ¿Qué puedo decir, Doc? —Burló al guiñarle el ojo—. Soy todo un rebelde que… —De no haberse caído al apoyar los pies sobre la mesa y llevar las manos a su nuca (siempre, reclinándose hacia atrás) posiblemente habría seguido su frase.

— _Bene_ , supongo que será todo por hoy, McQueen —comentó de inmediato el de ojos caobas, sin disimular ni un poco la arrogante risa que escapaba al verlo desde arriba.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Obviamente, Lightning iba a luchar por los que creían que eran sus derechos como alumno. Cuando logró ponerse medianamente de pie, empezó con la lucha—. ¿Por qué él puede irse temprano cuando se supone que Sally es mi novia?

—Aquí no hay "tratos especiales", muchacho —le recordó— y si Bernoulli no pasará el resto de horas encerrado aquí es porque ella lo confesó todo —explicó al indicar a la muchacha con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Así que?

—Bernoulli sale y entra Sally en su lugar, ¿quedó claro?

—No, sigue siendo injusto. Además de que no entiendo qué es lo que Sally podría haber hecho para que…

Y no continuó. La mirada culpable _de su supuesta novia_ más la sonrisa petulante que le dedicaba el italiano cuando se recostaba en el umbral de la puerta le ayudaba a atar los cabos sueltos. Tan pesado se volvió el ambiente que, una vez notándolo, el mayor se apretó el puente de la nariz, acomodándose los lentes de paso.

— ¿Necesitas algo más, corredorcito? —Esa fue su forma, aparentemente imparcial, de asegurarse de que estaría bien.

—Que me exenten del castigo también.

* * *

 **P** asó los demás días _de duelo_ escuchando música triste, con las revoluciones más bajas de lo normal —los profesores resaltaban ello cuando bebían café dentro de su aula especial— y apenas tomando y comiendo lo necesario para poder mantenerse en pie aunque, de todas maneras, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por ella. Podría haber sido por orgullo, pero ni eso lo motivó a perder el tiempo con melodrama con el que no ganaría más que ojos hinchados.

También, le evitó por el resto de los días que le siguieron a ese; al igual que con el castigo —en donde ella insistía e insistía en contarle su versión de los hechos—, él había optado por poner a todo volumen del reproductor musical de su celular y así ignorar su parloteo mientras, poco a poco, terminó quedando dormido por las horas restantes. Afortunadamente, ello había provocado que Sally también se enojara por su inmadurez y terminara por aplicarle «la ley del hielo» hasta nuevo aviso.

 _«Qué ilusa…»_

Pateando la parte baja de una expendedora de comida al recordarla, mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. Era más que obvio que él no se disculparía por no querer escucharla tras haber hecho algo… _así_. Pensar en algo así era realmente estúpido, y él —casi mejor que cualquiera que podría conocer— sabía sobre estupidez.

No lo querría admitir pero, muy remotamente, él también tenía la culpa por creer que Sally siempre estaría, casi como un adorno, ahí para cuando necesitase usarlo o presumirlo. Y se había equivocado.

Molesto, llevó la barra de dulce —que recién había comprado, aprovechándose del receso— hacia sus labios y mordió rápidamente. Comenzaba a entender el por qué era que el director nunca tuvo novia, aunque siempre pensase que era porque Doc era exclusivamente gay.

Recordándolo, rió un poco al tratar de mejorar su humor… y con quien se topó de golpe le borró la sonrisa del rostro al instante.

— ¿Sigues deprimido por lo de _la tua ragazza_?

—Si preguntas por Sally, es asunto olvidado. La chica "madura" me dejó en claro que prefiere estar con un chico mudo "pero sensible" en lugar de alguien como yo —comentó ácidamente, compensando su tono con el dulce del que comía— y… no sé si debería agradecerte o querer golpearte en estos momentos —agregó después, más despectivo que nada.

— ¿Alguien como tú sabe golpear?

Lightning sólo chasqueó la lengua y dio otro bocado, manteniendo la mirada fulminante y encaprichada con él.

— ¿Debo creer que tienes un problema sólo conmigo o que eres una molestia para todo el mundo? —inquirió, y al notar su sonrisa deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

— _Anzi, la mia eccezione sei tu._

Y la mejor respuesta que pudo tener antes de siquiera preguntar a qué se refería con ello, fue un _dulce_ beso aprisionado contra aquella máquina.

Lástima que McQueen no podía verse a sí mismo en ese momento… Más rojo que un tomate y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, le costó más tiempo del necesario el sólo considerar vagamente el empujarlo para apartarlo.

Pero no lo hizo; la única reacción que había logrado tener mientras sentía algo en el estómago fue la de apretar los puños por pura inercia. No estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de imprevisto, y menos uno tan descarado como ese. Y tampoco podía decir si le gustaba o no.

De cualquier forma, siempre podría reflexionar sobre ello, siendo acompañado de algún fiel cigarrillo… y quizá, de alguien más.

— ¿Fumas?

—No.

— ¿Y lo harías por tu _"eccezione"_?

—Lo que quieres es que quedemos _in detenzione di nuovo, certo_ , McQueen _?_

—No hagas que termine arrepintiéndome de incluirte en mis planes —advirtió, impulsivamente tomándole de la mano para llevarlo por el mejor camino de escape que daba para el jardín del lugar… antes de que volviera a decir cosas molestamente acertadas como esa última.

No obstante, cuando el italiano entrelazó los dedos con él, Lightning sólo frunció los labios y apuró el paso para que su bobo y creciente sonrojo no fuese otro motivo de burlas… mientras que, a su vez y con la mano libre, terminaba por comer el dulce _indirectamente causante_ de parte de ese enredo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sí, sé que tiene todo para ser un típico drama adolescente (?), pero gracias a lo madura que soy y como creo poder seguirle sacando jugo a la trama, no lo dejaré como OneShot por las futuras situaciones que pasarán estos dos, ya sea en la escuela o fuera de ella 7v7 (cosas como esas no se pueden dejar pasar~).**

 _ **Guest~, si estás leyendo esto, espero que te haya gustado x3 y aunque me gustaría comentarte lo feliz que me hacen tus reviews & cuanto fangirleo con ellos(L), me tengo que ir semi rápido esta vez porque... se supone que debía estar dormida hace horas por tener que levantarme... en casi nada, de hecho x/D, así que, de momento, sólo te puedo hacer saber eso(L).**_

 ** _Y sobre la actualización.._. Sep, sé que debo los episodios de los que hablé, así que volveré a molestar con ello en cuanto quede algo-conforme con lo que voy de varios 7v7 (en especial con Gay Chicken que... como era de esperar, va más hardcore (?) y no quiero arruinarlo x3).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! ¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~!**

 _ **PD: Van a ser las 5 de la mañana y debo levantarme antes de las 9 :'D, ¿alguna sugerencia para ojeras de vampiro & estado zombie... mezclado x'D?**_


	2. Queer

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. La portada tampoco~ y la canción en la que medio-se basa el episodio... menos uvu. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No lo sé, tenía varias ideas para esto pero... al despertar hoy, empecé a escribirlo del celular, lo dejé en los primeros párrafos porque mi madre tuvo la genial idea de ser sociable conmigo (?) y... quedó así por más cosas del destino (?) hasta que corregí algunas partes luego de la genialosa peli compartida con _my sweet Darling~_ (sep, te hablo a ti, Sammie 7w7, _hazte presente_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: AU!Colegial en donde la edad canon es de 16, y más que el posible y típico OoC —esta vez, excusado por lo jóvenes e inocentes que eran estos chicos a esa edad (?— no tengo ninguna cosa resaltante para la ocasión~ de momento 7v7, más adelante la cosa cambiará un poco, como debe ser uwo.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Queer~**

* * *

 _«Hey boy, take a look at me;  
let me dirty up your mind.  
I'll strip away your hard veneer  
and see what I can find.»_

* * *

 **D** espertó una hora antes de que sonara la alarma encargada de avisarle cuando debía levantarse para aprontarse e ir a estudiar, o lo que fuera que hiciese en aquella institución. Considerando que la noche anterior se había acostado más tarde de lo usual, sentía los ojos irritados mientras se incorporaba como podía, siempre siendo asistido por los ladridos de su pequeña mascota, que parecían querer alentarle a seguir adelante con los lentos y toscos movimientos.

—Ya va, Bolt —dijo con pesadez, tratando de calmar al entusiasta West Highland White Terrier que, alegre por ver a su amo semi consciente, movía su pequeña cola—. Ya va…

Bostezando abiertamente, antes de cumplir con sus rituales matutinos en el baño para irse despabilando, sirvió de comer y llenó el tarro del que su mascota bebía. Cumplido ello, un poco más despierto por el tiempo que le tomó encontrar el paquete de comida, se dirigió a la cocina entre penumbras. Sin embargo, el arrastre de sus recubiertos pies no tenía nada que ver con la hora o por las pocas horas de sueño, si no por lo vacío que seguía sintiéndose el amplio lugar que, con las luces apagadas… sólo ayudaba más a resaltar lo desolado que era estar en su lugar.

Suspiró. _Tampoco debía asombrarle..._ Así era todos los días y, de todas maneras, su padre casi siempre pasaba ocupado y fuera de casa; esa era la parte mala de que fuera una persona tan famosa y solicitada en varias carreras: contadas eran las veces que podía verle en persona, y muchas menos eran en las que podía hablarle como su propio hijo.

—Como sea.

Evitando a toda costa el darle más importancia al asunto, rodó los ojos y lavó uno de los cuantos platos apilados en el lavabo y, una vez vista la fecha de caducidad del cartón de la leche —que le indicaba que mañana vencería—, se sirvió algo de cereal mientras hablaba consigo mismo sobre banalidades para pasar el tiempo, _porque él seguía siendo la envidia de todos, fuese por su apellido o..._ «por su nuevo mejor amigo», eso es lo que habían terminado diciendo por excusarse ante los demás, aunque más de un toque sin explicación, algo de celos y demasiada confianza entre ellos no entraba demasiado en esa definición para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Hey, _tenía una imagen que mantener_ , por más agobiante que fuese darse cuenta de las limitaciones del clóset que, por poco, era casi una correa permanente en su cuello.

En vez de suspirar, dejó caer la cabeza, escuchando claramente como la cuchara hacía ruido con la loza del plato al caer y, a su vez, Bolt terminaba de comer sus pastillas mezcladas con algo de sobras de la comida de la noche pasada.

Parte del por qué odiaba estar solo era por tener de la libertad extra de pensar demás —y, por ende, de notar más detalles— de lo normal, de los que generalmente no debería preocuparse.

—Uh… Debería haber traído el celular… aún cuando rompí los audífonos la semana pasada —se comentó con mueca aburrida, empezando a revolver los dulces aros de colores que flotaban en la leche—. Con ellos o sin ellos, daría lo mismo, ¿no Bolt?

Y pese al intento por sonreír cuando el cachorro volteó hacia él, con el hocico totalmente mojado por terminar de beber agua, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hasta la vitrina con todo tipo de trofeos y copas, en donde también había un delicado portarretratos con una foto suya (de pequeño, con alrededor de seis años) junto a su padre.

Definitivamente, su poco apetito terminó por irse, y lo dejó claro al ponerse de pie y apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa.

* * *

— **A** sí que...

—No sé cómo toman el ser gay en Italia —le interrumpió, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo antes de dar una calada al Malboro. A diferencia de los otros días, en los que lucía completamente radiante, lucía tan gris como el cielo, además de estar desganado y con un indisimulable indicio de ojeras— pero... aquí creo que deberé disimularlo un poco más —agregó con una mezcla de pena que, más que excusa, fue un regaño para sí mismo.

Obviamente, ninguno de los factores pasó desapercibido para el castaño que estaba a su lado, recostado cómodamente al muro del patio en donde Lightning estaba sentado.

— _Per tuo papà?_ —Quiso saber y, cuando éste asintió distraídamente, él alzó hombros, confirmando lo decadente que, particularmente, estaba ese día—. Francesco lo entiende, McQueen.

— ¿En serio? —Asombrado, parpadeó un poco. Aunque una gota del tormentoso firmamento cayó sobre su hombro, más que verla, no hizo nada—. ¿No te molesta _o algo así_?

— _Molestare?_ —Con una sonrisa presuntuosa, negó con la cabeza a la vez que, relajadamente, se encogía de hombros—. Para nada…

— ¿Ni un pequeño drama? —interrumpió por exceso de curiosidad, tratando de creérselo.

—Ni uno —aseguró— _ma… non credi che aspetterò per sempre_ —agregó al dedicarle una mirada tras dejar caer lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo para terminar por pisarlo, cruzado de brazos.

Rodando los ojos, el otro terminó por imitar el gesto cuando volvió a tener los pies sobre el cemento. Por más pequeño que fuese el cambio en su humor, se le podía notar con la pequeña chispa que le había hecho falta durante todo ese día…

—"Para siempre" me sigue pareciendo mucho tiempo —comentó burlona y maliciosamente—, no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho…

… _Y no por eso aquel castaño se lo iba a poner fácil._

—Piénsalo así: ¿por cuánto mantendrás en secreto a _tutti o_ _il tuo papà_ que empezaste a salir con Francesco? —señaló al alzar una ceja, y fue cuando la confiada sonrisa del rubio tastabilló por unos momentos.

Desviando la mirada, chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños; ni él mismo quería tardarse tanto —la naturaleza presumida debía de volver a brillar y, eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, porque la necesidad era tanta como la de respirar— pero… dudaba, y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba hacer.

Sin notarlo en su momento, más gotas empezaron a caer, cada vez con más fuerza y violencia, pero el par no se inmutó en lo más mínimo; estaba claro que el italiano no se movería hasta que Lightning contestase, y él no se movería hasta que Francesco amagase a irse primero, así que el resultado era más que predecible al tratarse de ellos.

Con impaciencia, empezó a mover uno de los pies en vez de, siquiera, atinar a subirse la capucha de su sudadera roja.

—Lo haré pronto, ¿sí? —contestó al fin, con firmeza para asegurarlo, aunque el castaño no pareció creerle nada.

— _Quando?_ —presionó, y el verle morderse el labio inferior (cuando apartaba con molestia parte de su rubio y húmedo cabello de su frente) le advirtió que lo estaba llevando al límite.

— _¿Cuándo mi padre regrese?_ —inquirió, terminando por sonreír con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al alzar la vista para verle. Si a eso le sumó la risa era porque, en el interior, estaba poniéndose nervioso con la situación, y prefería verse así que aceptar que el extranjero tenía razón con lo mencionado.

Mucho antes de poder suspirar, Francesco volvió a tomar la palabra y a llamar su atención.

—Siendo así… —Llevándose una mano al mentón, fingió creerle por más de que su arrogante sonrisa nunca se deshizo—. ¿Qué te parece _practicare_ lo que vas a decir primero, McQueen?

— ¿Con quién? _¿Contigo?_

Riendo cínicamente al señalarle, su supuesto buen humor duró hasta que el Bernoulli decidió contestar:

— _Ciaro, e con la mia mammà,_ durante la cena.

Aún con el sobreesfuerzo por no verse impactado —o, incluso, algo asustado por tal propuesta—, sus celestinos ojos le delataron por una cuestión de segundos; como si su inconsciente hubiese querido enmendar ese error, adaptó su postura «de chico cool» tras poner mueca de indiferencia.

—No le veo lo malo a eso…

Y habría seguido excusándose de no haber sido porque un fuerte grito les hizo voltear hacia la puerta del patio al mismo tiempo.

— ¡McQueen! ¡Bernoulli! —Indiscutiblemente, la voz de uno de los profesores que compartían fue lo que les llamó la atención, y no podía ser de otra persona que Finn McMissile, aquel hombre británico que impartía Ciencia, y con el que solían bromear con que antes debía de haber sido ser agente secreto por su porte similar al de James Bond—. ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿No ven que se están empapando?

Sin embargo, antes de que Lightning pudiese responder sarcásticamente luego de apartar más mechones de cabello pegados tanto a su frente como a sus mejillas, un estornudo le ganó y destrozó _de nuevo_ su postura confiada, provocándole un repentino ataque de risa al castaño que le acompañaba y una pequeña —pero simpática y algo empática— sonrisa al mayor presente, que seguía resguardado bajo la cornisa por la lluvia.

* * *

 **L** o que antes le había parecido y aprovechable ahora se tornaba incómodo y difícil de explicar, por lo que el rubio no hacía más que encogerse en su asiento cada vez que aquel hombre pasaba, tomando las oportunidades en las que él le daba la espalda para buscar, por encima de su hombro, la mirada interrogante de Francesco.

Maldijo su suerte por octava vez en esos 10 minutos que apenas transcurrían, y no por el incidente que les provocó entrar al salón en peores condiciones que un perro mojado. Entre las pocas clases que compartían —además de la de Ciencia, Biología, Gimnasia y Español— justamente coincidían también en Educación Cívica.

No, no sólo el ambiente estaba tenso porque su exnovia era partícipe ahí desde principio de curso (lo que en un principio le había agradado), sino porque no era secreto para nadie que Lightning McQueen era el favorito del profesor Harv; aunque al principio del año había sido una broma —porque el profesor le conocía _relativamente_ bastante por toparse con sus desastres en los pasillos—, las cosas parecían oficializarse de un modo descarado cada vez que las clases avanzaban.

 _Y es por eso que el italiano de la clase intervenía al mínimo roce innecesario_ , fuese con una pregunta sobre la materia o haciéndose notar con algún comentario aleatorio en italiano sólo para llamarle la atención, _¿y quién podía culparlo?_

— ¿Algo más que quiera decirle a todos… Bernoulli? —preguntó con el mayor disimulo Harv cuando revisaba la lista con su nombre. Si no sólo el McQueen, prácticamente, le ignoraba más de lo que se le había hecho costumbre en la semana, ese castaño no hacía más que frustrarle cualquier intento.

Con cierto pánico —que sólo a Sally se le hizo curioso por ser la única en notarlo—, de inmediato el rubio volteó a verlo sin cuidado, girándose para ello por cuestiones de lugares; él estaba ubicado adelante y en una esquina mientras el otro más al centro y en el borde contrario.

Aunque por un breve momento —demasiado breve como para poder considerarlo un hecho— deseó que Francesco hablara y confesara todo de una vez, ladeó frenéticamente la cabeza para borrar cualquier rastro de ese pensamiento simplemente porque abofetearse en público no era una opción; aunque se arriesgara y gritase a los cuatro vientos que se suponía ambos estaban siendo «algo como novios» y terminasen por ser aceptados gracias al gran atractivo y encanto que poseían… seguía temiendo por si su padre —y la prensa— se llegaban a enterar del minúsculo detalle. _Y el rechazo era lo único que, realmente, no podría soportar._ El sólo pensarlo le provocaba ansiedad.

Quiso volver la vista al frente y taparse medio rostro con una mano, esperando que el momento pasase con rapidez mientras murmuraba varias cosas por lo bajo —muchas de ellas eran promesas que, sinceramente, no pensaba cumplir; las olvidaría del mismo modo que las había prometido pasara lo que pasara— pero no lo hizo; siguió con su vista clavada en el italiano aún cuando sabía que Sally se mantenía más expectante que el resto de los aburridos alumnos presentes.

— ¿Y bien, Bernoulli?

— _Volevo sapere l'ora_ —contestó con normalidad, sin poder (ni querer) disimular en nada la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, a la que le precedió una pequeña risa burlona cuando, harto, Harv le dio la espalda para volver a la pizarra.

 _Finito._ Francesco había agotado su paciencia en ese cuarto de hora y, posiblemente, Harv trataría de molestarle hasta su próxima clase… siempre y cuando _su novio_ no volviese a jugar de ese modo.

Quería besarle, besarle y agradecerle el magnífico favor que había hecho su lado posesivo —fuese intencional o no—, mas sólo empezó a sonreír, idiotizado, al celebrar un poco aquel triunfo, olvidándose de todos los demás… y de que tenía que comentarle _casualmente_ a la madre de Francesco que salía con su hijo durante una cena, seguramente, al más puro estilo italiano.

 _Seh…_

Mejor sería festejar hasta que el momento llegase, ahí empezaría a preocuparse.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Alguien se esperaba el plot? _¿Y el cameo del lindo perrito blanco de aquel challenge~?_ Espero que alguna de esas respuesta haya sido que no x'3 y que sí gustase 7v7 porque... las cosas comenzaran a ponerse tan raras como se puede en un ambiente así x3 (?)... y eso que aún no están presentes toooodos los chicos (y chicas, en una mínima medida xD) que estarán involucrados :'D (?).**

 _ **Guest~ ,hey! Mientras pueda seguir cumpliendo, mí está encantada de poder seguir haciendo estas cosas~ y yaaaap, también este tipo de AU son mi debilidad :v no sé por qué 7v7(8). En cuanto a Sally... Upupupu~ (?), si así empezó, imagínate como podrá terminar eso uvu (y no, no es bashing pero... es la única que cabe dentro de un papel secundario y... algo importante, secundariamente, porque como que siempre está en segundo lugar (?). Aaaaanyways~! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar :'3 espero que te haya gustado y~ tomaré tus consejos al pie de la letra x'D, aunque mi mayor reto será el café, que me pone más hiperactiva de lo que suelo ser x'3.**_

 **Veré cuando puedo volver con la continuación(8) porque... la situación promete ridiculez~ y no sé si en mayor o medida que los otros capítulos planeados (aunque no ordenados realmente xDu).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! ¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~!**


	3. I'm Gay

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. La portada tampoco~ y la canción en la que no-medio-se basa el episodio... menos uvu; lo único mío es un algo-necesario-OC :'D y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sí, tardé con esto (no más que con todo lo que sigo debiendo x/D) pero... ¡aquí está :'D! Todo gracias a un raro headcanon que se me ocurrió a los 10 minutos de despertar ****— _pls, I'm normal~_** **— y que logró hacerme superar el bloqueo que _'la depresión'_ & _unas 'obligadas vacaciones/descanso_ ' provocaron 7.7u... además del 'empujón' que recibí ayer~, literalmente .w., me caí épicamente y eso, aparentemente, ayudó, _aunque tenga lindas marcas violetas porque... ni siquiera sirvo para sangrar o mantenerme quieta mucho rato_ x3 (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: AU!Colegial en donde la edad canon es de 16, y más que el posible y típico OoC —esta vez, excusado por lo jóvenes e inocentes que eran estos chicos a esa edad (?— no tengo ninguna cosa resaltante para la ocasión~ de momento 7v7, más adelante la cosa cambiará un poco, como debe ser uwo.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~I'm** **Gay~**

* * *

 _«_ _To make someone feel better on a really shitty day_ _  
_ _and if you're hearing what, I'm saying then_ _  
_ _I want to hear you say: 'I'm gay!' (I'm gay!)._ _  
_ _Say: 'I'm gay!' (I'm gay!)._ _»_

* * *

— **L** etritas, ¿estás bien con todo esto?

Sin dudas, Sally le conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía. No obstante, no podía estar completamente seguro si la pregunta era por algún tipo de remordimiento o si era porque, genuinamente, ella se estaba preocupando por su bienestar.

—Claro que sí —aseguró, sonriendo con confianza al volverla a ver—. ¿Por qué crees que podría estar incómodo? —curioseó después, jugando distraídamente con el bolígrafo sobre su pupitre.

Por unos segundos, la platinada pareció pensarlo, fijando su vista en el techo del aula.

—Porque... ¿terminamos y la profesora suplente nos asignó un proyecto juntos?

Si ese no fuera el menor de sus problemas, habría chasqueado la lengua con molestia. No es como si no la hubiese superado... pero habría preferido hacer equipo con alguien más. Su promedio podría ser regular a comparación del de esa futura abogada, aunque eso no quería decir que muriese por tener una nota alta de un modo relativamente fácil si involucraba a una ex con la que, precisamente, no había terminado de un modo políticamente correcto.

Como respuesta, Lightning se limitó a alzar hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ponerse a contarle —a mitad de la clase de Literatura— que esa mañana había hablado por teléfono con su madre, o que aún no encontraba modo alguno de evadir una cita secreta con su novio secreto... definitivamente no entraban en temas de discusión, ni con ella ni con _casi_ nadie.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —soltó, arrogante y llevándose ambas manos al cuello—. Tengo todo bajo control.

— ¿Seguro?

Intentando convencerse, asintió nuevamente, fijando sus ojos en los aqua de ella.

—Soy Lightning McQueen, yo siempre estoy seguro, ¿lo olvidas?

Ojalá el sentirlo fuera tan fácil como repetirlo constantemente porque, cuando Sally le tomó la mano y la estrechó —como gesto de apoyo, _claro está_ —, su mueca vaciló por unos segundos.

—No, pero… a pesar de lo que pasó, quiero que sepas que sigues contando conmigo para lo que sea que necesites —soltó de pronto, tan dulce que llegó a confundirlo de pronto— o sólo si precisas hablar con alguien.

Notó que hubo algo detrás de lo que decía cuando agregó lo último y, por reflejo, retiró la mano como si el contacto le quemase, aún cuando no tenía idea de qué excusa darle por el brusco rechazo que, de cualquier forma, tampoco pareció sorprenderla demasiado; hasta parecía divertida por su mueca anonadada y su respiración ligeramente acelerada gracias al nerviosismo provocado.

—Yo…

—Vengo por McQueen.

Interrumpiendo el primer intento de decir algo, el nombrado volteó a ver hacia donde creyó reconocer aquella sobresaliente voz. Al lado de la profesora Shiftwell, que acomodaba el papelerío sobre su escritorio, se encontraba Francesco, que no dudó en devolver la mirada y, sólo por molestarle, mover las cejas en el acto, siempre sonriendo de forma petulante.

—Maldición…

Encogiéndose en su asiento, trató de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo con el cuello de la camisa conforme cruzaba brazos y fruncía el entrecejo. _¿Acaso ese idiota no tenía claro que no quería exponerse de ese tipo de formas?_

Bufó y, mucho antes de que Sally alcanzase a preguntarle algo, el italiano ya se encontraba a su lado; no necesitaba verlo para saberlo.

— _Signorina Sally_ —saludó y, fuese por el galante y coqueto tono _o por algo más_ , el rubio rodó los ojos antes de apoyar un brazo sobre la mesa y girar a verle de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Francesco? —cortó, inquisitivo y arqueando una ceja—. ¿No se supone que estabas ocupado en un examen _o algo por el estilo_?

— _Sì, ed è stato molto facile_ —presumió por un momento— _ma_ , "el don" quiere verte

— ¿"El don"? —repitió, tan escéptico que pasó del sarcasmo, mas no de la arrogancia.

—Letritas, creo que habla de Doc —comentó Sally y la sonrisa de Lightning se borró entre eso y el que el castaño le diese la razón con un ligero asentimiento.

—Me pregunto qué habrá notado ahora —dijo con pesadez, poniéndose de pie tras apoyar estruendosamente ambas manos sobre el pupitre—. _Como soy un chico malo…_

El hecho de que alargase la «a» de «malo» sólo causó risas disimuladas cuando se dignó a ver a los demás por encima del hombro y el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez eso debió herir su ego, pero el amistoso codazo del italiano hacia él se adelantó antes de que pudiese pasar.

— _Andiamo?_

—No creo tener más opción.

Por más de que no quiso, terminó respondiendo con una micro sonrisa que no logró pasar desapercibida para el otro, ni aún cuando rodó los ojos con supuesta resignación.

* * *

— **D** oc no me llamaba, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que esperar a salir del aula y avanzar moderadamente por el pasillo para confirmar esa idea para-nada-rara dado el comportamiento de su descarado novio.

—Para nada —contestó con simpleza antes de dedicarle una burlona mirada—; _problema_ , McQueen?

— _Pffff._ Admitiría que me _casi_ me hiciste un favor allá atrás pero… eso sería subir aún más tu ego —bromeó al imitar su mueca— y no creo que, a estas alturas, lo necesites.

—Subes el merecido ego de Francesco de otras formas, McQueen.

Guiñándole el ojo, causó lo que quería: que el americano desviase la vista (a pesar de que, seguramente, maldijera por lo bajo) para poder adelantarse un poco, sólo para marcar el liderazgo hacia los baños masculinos que, a esa hora, debían estar completamente vacíos; no era la primera vez que recurrían a eso como alternativa a estar en el patio de atrás.

—Sí, lo que digas.

Absorto en sí mismo, suspiró de forma ofuscada. Sin embargo, algo en el italiano le llamó la atención después de darle un distraído vistazo a su espalda y… no, no era su trasero, como podría haberse jactado el italiano para molestarle.

Con cuidado para no verse obvio, verificó más de una vez que estuviesen solos en el corredor. Recién cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no había nadie medianamente cerca, con algo de inseguridad —típica en un primer intento, al menos, _en público_ — atinó a extender una de sus manos hacia la más cercana del de ojos caobas.

Con un poco de suerte —o mala suerte— quizás habría logrado algo más allá de rozar sus dedos porque, en el momento más oportuno, alguien más le estaba llamando.

— ¡Lightning, por aquí!

Junior, con el que coincidía en apenas una o dos clases —a diferencia del año pasado, en donde casi tenían el mismo horario— era quien le llamaba desde el fondo, casi distinguiéndose como una borrosa figura alta y con el cabello de un intenso rojo.

Por si no creyó que eso era lo suficientemente malo, también logró distinguir que alguien más se aproximaba junto a él, siguiéndole el paso a su propia y calmada forma que, en parte, a Francesco se le hizo familiar.

— ¿Qué hay..., J-Junior? —saludó con una forzada sonrisa, intentando parecer lo menos alterado posible… aún para cuando creyó que el corazón casi se le escapó por la garganta debido al susto—. Veo que… no vienes solo —agregó después, en un torpe intento por adelantar hechos.

—Me mandaron a avisarte que te estaban buscando —resumió, mirando al italiano con vaga curiosidad— y… no debí ser el único.

—De hecho, Francesco sólo fue a buscar a McQueen para ir por algo de comer antes del receso —se excusó al alzar hombros, ignorando la mirada puesta sobre él—. Nadie habló nada _di altri_ _ragazzi_.

—Al menos puedo decir que cumplir mi deber —comentó con una leve sonrisa Junior, satisfecho y fingiendo creer en lo que el extranjero decía— así que, supongo que los dejo con tu primo, Lightning —avisó al empezar a retirarse, terminando por palmear su espalda, amistoso, al muchacho de cabello naranja y ojos tan celestes como los del mismo rubio presente, sólo que ligeramente escondidos detrás del trasparente cristal de sus gafas negras de pasta.

— ¿Hola? —saludó, tan incómodo como confundido hasta que, tras un breve suspiro, el de chaqueta roja se puso al lado de él, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Francesco, este es mi _redundante_ primo… Ryan —presentó en su mejor intento, señalándolo— y Ryan, éste es Francesco que, como ya te imaginarás, es mi…

— ¿Novio? —soltó de pronto, oyéndose tan natural que la primer reacción del castaño fue una inevitable carcajada mientras que Lightning se había atorado con su propia saliva.

—Iba a decir "súper-mejor-amigo" de forma sarcástica —se defendió, sintiendo todo el rostro arder—. ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué te hizo pensar… _eso_? —preguntó después, considerablemente calmado cuando, de pronto, se encontraba bajando gradualmente su tono y… _casi_ exagerado al final.

La primera reacción de su primo fue alzar hombros luego de darle un vistazo a ambos.

—Salí hace unos días "del garaje", así que sólo lo asumí —bromeó con la misma altanería que el otro McQueen que, de momento, se lo había creído—; eso y que se notó bastante cuando trataste de tomarle la mano… ¿Qué? ¿Iban de camino a besuquearse al baño? —siguió con el primer tono burlón que había usado y el silencio (más el intento del italiano por mantenerse estoico) dejó las cosas en claro—. Oh… _oh…_

—Escucha, Ryan…

—No, lo siento —se apuró a decir, apenado mientras alzaba las manos y negaba—. Pensé que la tía Stella te había dicho que pasaría unos días contigo, pero… realmente no quiero entrometerme o arruinar algún plan que ya tengan reservado en tu apartamento por la temporada de carreras, y menos cuando aparezco de la nada.

—Mamá sí llamó de mañana. —Apretándose el puente de la nariz, Lightning logró mantener la calma—. Sólo dijo que llegarías en estos días y… mira, realmente no podrías arruinar nada porque nosotros no tenemos ningún "bromance" o las cosas que se estilan ahora, _¿no, Francesco?_

Y por más de que buscó complicidad, todo le salió perfectamente al revés.

— ¿McQueen tenía un apartamento para él sólo y no dijo nada? —Cuestionó, puramente intencional cuando notó su amplia y falsa sonrisa—. _Incredibile_.

Sin sorprenderse ni un poco por la actitud, evitó golpearse la frente aunque, cruzando los brazos, empezó a mover un pie de forma frenética y, frunciendo los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea al mismo tiempo, siempre preguntándose cómo es que lo seguía soportando.

—Sí, con esto vengo lidiando estas semanas —dijo una vez aceptó por completo que no podría ocultarle algo tan bobo como obvio al pelirrojo, señalando al Bernoulli, que se mantenía igual de cómodo que antes—. ¿Algo para decir?

—Sólo que desde que entré aquí, no son la primera pareja gay que veo —comentó con naturalidad que casi parecía sorna— pero… debes tener problemas con querer admitirlo por culpa del tío Steve, ¿no?

—Por eso mismo _mio caro_ McQueen aceptó cenar con _la mia mamà_ … _il successivo sabato_ —agregó para no dejar hablar a Lightning, abrazándole por los hombros para recargarse contra él… y sentir cómo se tensaba tan sólo de recordar ello.

—Whoa, ¿van tan rápido?

— ¿P-Podría esperarse menos de nosotros? —Lightning aprovechó a fingir confianza, tratando de sonreír ante ambos.

—Y hablando de ustedes… —Ryan sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su jean, únicamente para avisarle a su madre y a su tía que todo seguía en orden—. Me pedirán que guarde el secreto o que los cubra, ¿cierto?

—Sin duda —respondió inmediatamente el rubio, asintiendo junto con una mueca que confesaba lo importante que era eso para él.

—No hay problema. La familia debe apoyarse…

—A menos de que sea para seguir faltando a clases.

Una cuarta voz, mucho más grave que cualquiera de las anteriores, llamó la atención, sobretodo para ambos estudiantes de ahí que, como primer instinto, no hicieron más que mirarse entre sí antes de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Doc? —Llamó el rubio, temeroso cuando le vio lejos y… demasiado impasible—. ¿Hace cuánto se supone que estás ahí?

—Desde antes que Junior llegara con tu primo, niño.

Diciendo un mudo «fuck» ante la interrogante mirada del castaño sobre él —porque realmente Ryan no tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba… _más que notar que su primo no era tan listo como siempre le habían hecho ver_ —, lo empujó como ademán para alejarlo e intentar acercarse al director.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que escuchaste todo lo de antes? —inquirió, casi en un ahogado hilillo de voz.

—Cada palabra.

 _¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué toda la escuela los estuviese escuchando a través de los parlantes ubicados en la mayoría de esquinas? ¡Se suponía que eran disimulados por mantener todo en secreto!_

— ¿Y…? —Aún temiendo lo peor, se animó a preguntar.

—Tú y Bernoulli, castigados —dijo como si nada, y hasta eso casi habría sido una buena noticia hasta que el de lentes decidió avisarles, también, el día—, el viernes por la tarde.

No supo cómo sentirse… ni el cuándo se dejó tomar la mano por Francesco o cuándo fue que empezó a estrecharla.

— _Sicuro, Don._

— ¿Todo claro para ti, muchacho? —preguntó luego, fijando su vista en ese McQueen.

—Una única pregunta, Doc: _¿de casualidad el castigo no puede ser el sábado por la tarde en lugar del viernes?_

Con un intento de sonrisa en ello, hizo su último esfuerzo por evadir la bochornosa cena que… empezaba a creer que no podía ser más delatadora, extraña o incómoda que esos aproximados veinte minutos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sí, esto no era lo que 'había prometido/dejé ver' pero... me divertí moderadamente con lo irónico de todo x'D así que espero que haya gustado igual y que no parezca algo de relleno :v —como mi paranoia me hizo ver al final (?—. Ya, supongo que el drama reaparecerá en los siguientes capítulos 7v7(8), todo para mejorar cualquier estrés que causa una cena importante :'D (?).**

 **Ya que el ritmo de mi inspiración de vuelta** **—en posible conflicto con mi tiempo libre eweu, _¡bendito sea el Word del celular! (?_** **— espero volver a molestar pronto(L).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! ¡ & Grazie sempre por leer~!**

 _ **PD: BTW, lo del 'reduntante primo' es por el juego del nombre ('pequeño rey') + el apellido ('de la reina') 7w7... no podía dejar pasar eso x'D (?).**_


End file.
